User talk:Nappa77
Talk Archives ARCHIVE 1 ARCHIVE 2 Hello Sorry man. im not gonna be doing a halloween special for a while. but ill try me best to work him into it. your bud: User:IamSPARK128/sig 21:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Y U BAN ME I was just trying to help by getting his mind of it.................I'm sorry................................ 03:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE?????????? 03:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello N77. When did you and MsChiChi get "married?" I saw the blog, and commented. Awesome. 12:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey man can you resize a picture for me so I can use it as my avatar? Also if you wanna go back to chat I`ll come with you. 04:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) OK there is a time problem. You live three hrs. behind me, and from now on my dad is enforcing the rules. I have to get off at ten, which for you would be at seven. That means, in order for us to talk on the chat, live, you have to be on way before seven. Plus, when my school starts, I'll have the hardest classes and I can't be on much at all. And tonight I won't be on either because I'm going to a friend's house...and spending the night. So....just leave messages then and for the chat be on at like five or something. Ok Bye!! Love ya!! Hi. Hi N77, how are you doing? 21:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine thanks. 22:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Here is the pic Supremegogeta 05:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much! Supremegogeta 05:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) What The Wikia freaked out on me earlier today for quite a long time. None of the wikia sites were working at all. Did the same thing happen to you or others?? It happened to me. 21:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) MS CHI CHI IS PREGNANT! 23:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Bald Category?? Hey N77, I noticed that a user made a category for BALD characters. Is it really needed? To me I think it's about as helpful as the kid and adult categories, that we don't use anymore. It really doesn't help catigorize the characters, just tell us about their appearance. Just asking. ~ IceMoonCloud 00:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! ~ IceMoonCloud 01:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii SSaura Hey Hey dude hows it going? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 00:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey join this it's my new DBZ roleplay fourm. http://dbzultimatewarriors.forumotion.com/ Kamiccolo10 21:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wondering if I can make a Role Playing Game for this wiki and could you helpGohanssj3 00:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Gohanssj3 Hey don't let whatever TDG said get to you, Your awesome and i would have probably done the same thing. 01:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa what do you think about categories like 1/32 saiyan 1/4 saiyan 3/3452 Human (last one a joke) i kinda think they are a waste and unneed what do you think? 17:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Banjo_Broski THERE YA GO! :D 03:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Good for you, man! But..........I have no memory of insulting them..... >.>' 17:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77 itz ma will i made this acczount to harass tien and kami dont tell k dont ban meTrunksfanforlife42 18:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) reply If they break a rule after you warned them not to then give them a block of one day after that 3 days then 5 days then a month and keep adding months. Supremegogeta 22:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nappa, I think that the thing with me insulting Nimbus had something to do with Futuretrunksfanforlife, right? If so, it wasn't me. 22:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I have some cool Goku (Path to Power) pics! You wanna see? You can use any of them you want for your avatar. September 27 Hey Nappa i noticed an anon made an explicit comment on Leonardo can you delete it please. 03:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa looks like the same anon was harrasing the author on Kimeo page. 03:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) TROLL User:Trunksfanforlife42 is vandalizing pages again can you block him. Btw unconfirmed evidence that the troll is Willtocool. 03:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa! I want my avatar to be That picture of SSJ Bardock smiling! Can you cut that part out for me? Thanks! SpiritBomb 07:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I have a lot, but these are some of the best. September 28 Cool. September 28 Alright! '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa Im tring to figure out what we are?? Are you my Uncle in law? Is that even a real thing?! :P SpiritBomb 17:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No we can't be brothers because you're MsBulmas BIL, and I'm her son???? WHAT ARE YOU!? xD SpiritBomb 18:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, babe. But... it would make me feel better if you could. :) That way, it is also easier for me to see what people think! :P OH AND GUESS WHAT?? 19:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ... I didnt even know there were types of sigs! xD Ok, I will tell her, but tell her what?? I had a sig in mind, I will message you today when I see who had it! :D Ur awesome BIL. *hug 20:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I get it! COME TO CHAT AND I CAN PM YA! 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok but if you and Tom are active why does Tom not do his job Picture of the Day that much? Supremegogeta 20:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Tell Tom if he oeesn't start being more active he will lose his Admin rights also youi can have Attack of the week. Supremegogeta 21:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You keep your old job and change it Sunday. Supremegogeta 21:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello TreeOfMight. 20:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC)